Kingdom High
by meme1641
Summary: Rewrite from A Normal Life. Kairi and Kaori pass to go to Kingdom High. Kingdom High is a boarding school with the finest teachers, students, dorms and dines. With all of this, students will like to be schooling here. Kingdom High will help them with their dreams, future and life. Even though Kingdom High is missing one student. The missing student is . AU parings later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Disaster

A/N: Hey There! I rewrite 'A Normal Life' because it's to fast and no explanations. So... I'm making a new one I hope you enjoy so... Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kaori belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Vacation Disaster

Wednesday

Kaori's POV

Tomorow all of the school has got two days of vacation. School is over at two and there's five minutes left. My family and I want to go to the mountains to hike. We're going to the mountains today at three and went back at Saturday. The bell rings and we all said to the teacher good afternoon. I go out side of class and wait my sister in front of her class.

Her class was 2-B while mine's 2-A. I waited and waited, finally she got out. We walk home together. At home mom and dad is already waiting for us. They pack their stuff so as we. Mom and dad share the same luggage. While me and Kairi's are separated. After we're done packing we put our luggage at down stairs.

Then we change to get ready. Dad put our luggage at the trunk. Since we're hiking. Kairi's wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. I hope she doesn't get a cold.

While I'm wearing my white collar T-shirt, a navy blue tie, shorts above knee a little, socks and sneakers. My hair has got a half ponytail while Kairi's loose. Mom wears a T-shirt, a purple scarf, and a pair of jeans. While dad he's wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

The time for our family vacation has come. We're all ready to go. Dad lock the door and went to the car with mom. They both went in to the car first and wait for us. When Kairi's going to get in to the car. " Kairi! Kaori!" A boys voice shouted our names. We turn and we saw our best friend and my class mate, Denzel.

He's panting hardly 'cause he ran from his house till ours. " Before you go I wanted to gave you this." He chirp as he shove his hand to his pocket and handed us a white and black pearl necklace. He gave Kairi the white one and he gave me the black one. We thanked Denzel and he only grinned.

" At Monday, we'll gave you something 'kay?" I said and Denzel only nodded. Dad honk the car and we both nodded. We say goodbye to Denzel. When our car is moving forward to the drive way. Denzel waved goodbye.

We're going to Mount Twilight. The mountain is very far from Radiant Garden. After two hours at the car. We finally arrived. We arrived at 05.45 pm. Oh no wonder it's called Mount Twilight the view's very great from up here. And the sunset's very beautiful.

Dad set up the camp while mom helped him. Me and Kairi searched for logs to make a fire. After crossing mud, insects and bushes we finally got the logs and went back to the camp site. We put the logs at the ground. We both stack it and make fire but... there's two options first friction two rocks or by twisting a stick at the log.

The first options didn't work but second did. For dinner, mom brought some uncooked fish. We couldn't search or catch a fish 'cause it's already dark. So we roasted our fish and ate it for dinner. When it's getting late. We all went to our tents. Dad turn of the fire and went to his tent with mom. While mine and Kairi's tent are together.

Both of us couldn't sleep so we talked about our future. Kairi said when she's grow up she wanted to be a designer and I wanted to be a pastry chef. Kairi's meaning is to make the world or country to have the nieces clothes. While my meaning is to make the world or country have the best pastry ever! We both laughed slightly. I yawned. Kairi suggest that we go to sleep. And I agree to her, we both fell asleep.

Thursday

Mount Twilight, 06.00 am

I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up. Yawned while raise both of my arms. I look to Kairi's sleeping bag and she wasn't there. I went out lazily and found Mom, Dad and Kairi having breakfast. I just raise and eyebrow and sigh. I went to them and sat next to Kairi. After breakfast we all change our clothes. Me and Kairi went exploring Mount Twilight. Man... Mount Twilight sure have a lot of cliffs.

Me and Kairi went to the one of the cliffs. We both look down and couldn't see anything but trees. There's another cliff path down there but there's a bird nest there and the cliff path is so small or narrow. We both stood up. Kairi shove her hand to her pouch or a note book bag. She grab something and it appears to be the necklace that Denzel gave to us.

I already wear it. With high speed a bird grab Kairi's necklace with his beak. The top lace is in the beak but the other parts isn't. Both of us winded our eyes 'cause the bird that took Kairi's necklace is the bird that has a nest at the narrow cliff path.

I look to Kairi and a sad face was shown. I gaze to the sad face and gaze back to the bird. I sigh and went down there carefully. Kairi winded her eyes. The narrow cliff path is so hard so I must lean back to avoid falling. When I'm near the bird's nest I grab Kairi's necklace and put it at my pocket. Kairi handed out her hand.

I handed mine. I reached out Kairi's hand but suddenly we both heard a cracking sound maybe it's a woodpecker. My hand's almost to Kairi's. But the cracking sound it isn't a woodpecker pecking some wood. The path that I took broke. Causing me to fall. Kairi's eyes winded so as mine. I'm afraid being at high places. This is a high place. I'm going to die.

End of POV

Kairi's POV

I saw with my own eyes. My sister, she's only trying to get my necklace. From a narrow cliff path and falling to the woods. My tears of regret wouldn't stop. I'm full of regrets. I rushed to the camp site. Mom and dad were there so I told them what happen and we all went rush to go there.

When we arrived, we all gaze down and saw nothing. I wanted to go down there and searched for her but, dad wouldn't let me go there 'cause it's to dangerous. Mom and dad look at each other then, they said that we have no choice but to go home. My tears won't stop. We went back to the campsite and we got ready to go back home. After everything is packed, we were ready to go home.

I wrote my diary that Kaori fell at the cliff path this morning. I'll always remember this day. The day I lost my dearest twin sister. I put my diary in my bag. I look up and saw mom and dad were talking about something. They didn't pay attention to the road. My eyes widened in sight.

"Dad! Look out!" I yelled.

Dad flinched and quickly step on the break. We all panted heavily as the car stopped in time. Our road back home to Radiant Garden was blocked by a big tree on the road. Mom said that the closes town here is Destiny Islands. So we took the road to Destiny Islands. Then mom remembered that my Aunties, Lightning or Eclair and Serah, lived there with their husbands Uncle Noctis and Uncle Snow. Serah has a friend named Noel, he sell houses in Destiny Islands.

When we were out of the woods. Mom phoned Noel. "Noel? This is Mrs. McGarden." She said.

"Ah, Mrs. McGarden, what can I do for you?" Noel asked.

"Noel, I'm Serah's aunt. Is there any houses for sale at Destiny Islands?" I heard my mom asked.

"Yes, there is. Why do you need a house when you already have one?" Noel asked.

"Yes but, Our house was burned down by a fire accident. I just got a call from our neighbors..." My mom said again.

"Okay, your new house is at Destiny Street III number 56." Noel said.

"Thank you so much." My mom smiled.

-Destiny Street-

We all saw a house and Noel in front of it. We all got out of the car and went inside our new house. Noel asked why we were so long. Dad only said that there's a moving truck coming in a few minutes. Noel rub the back of his head nervously. I wonder why... We heard a honk. We all turned and saw it was the moving truck. Our neighbors are so nice... They rented a moving truck for us and packed all of our things that were left in the fire.

We placed everything that's left into our bran new home and a half an hour later we were done. The house looks great! I think I already like it here. One of the guys that brought our stuff gave dad two letters. Noel thank the movers. He gave dad money and dad was confused. Noel said that someone want to buy our burned house and rebuilt it into their own house. They payed double because they don't have to destroy it anymore...

I look at the money and wow was it a lot. Noel gave us a discount for being related to Auntie Eclair and Auntie Serah. Dad payed for the house. Noel thank mom and dad for buying the house and he left. we went into our bran new house. Dad gave me two letters. I opened the first one and it said that I pass the test and can enroll Destiny High! So that means the second letter is for Kaori... I opened the second letter and found out that Kaori also passed the test.

"Mom can I go to Auntie Lightning and Auntie Serah's house?" I asked an mom nodded.

I rode my bike to my Aunties house. It's no that far but, you could say it's far too. When I arrived at their house. I walk to their door and pushed the bell. I didn't hear any footsteps so I pushed it again.

"I'm coming!" This time a reply come in.

"Uncle Noctis? Shouldn't you be at work right now?" I asked.

"I need a little rest as so as Lightning. So, what brings you here, Kairi?" Uncle Noctis asked.

"Oh, I'm here to give Uncle Snow the letter from Mr. Eraqus." I said. I gave the letter to Uncle Noctis and said, "I'll be going now..." Uncle Noctis nodded and I rode the bike back to my house.

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished. I typed with only two fingers! And then my sister got frustrated and did the typing for me and I only gave her the notes ^_^"

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2: 2A

A/N: Hey There! Sorry for the late update I was hard finding the right OC. Well um So Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy (c) Square Enix

Rixoka Hayden (c) me

Christoper Dawn (c) Wingbladeweaver1357

Kyoko (c) Dewdrops-Rose

* * *

Chapter 2: 2-A

Kairi's POV

Three days after the death of my dearest sister. It was my fault that she pass out. Now I'm going to my new school. Dad helped me carry my luggage. My clothe is from the camping trip and my neighbore from before donate us some new clothes.

I arrived at my dorm well um... Dad bendto my size and grip my shoulders. " Good luck, Honey! If you ever fell homesick you can just phone me or your mom okay?" I nodded. Dad smiled to me and released the grip he stood up. And I hug dad just before he leave. He hug be back and released me. I waved goodbye to him as he waved goodbye to me.

I turn to my dorm and gaze to it I feel a little bit nervouse though. I hold the handle of the door and I open it. And I saw a blonde girl with a brunette and a silver haired boy. I think their doing their homework. " ah..." the blonde girl stood up from her bed. And smiled warmly to me. " you must be my room mate! I'm Namine Lucida and this is my friend Sora Hayden and Riku Bastion! And you are?" Namine chirp.

Well Namine's nice so as her friends so I should intoduce my self. " hi! I'm Kairi Mcgarden! Nice to meet you Sora, Riku, Namine" I replied. " um... I'm going to unpack first okay?" I said and they all nodded. Namine explain where's my woredrob and where's my bed and my study table.

A few minute later

I finally done unpack. I went to my bed and jump to it. " so... Kairi are you an only child? " Riku as I flinched. I sat up and my face look sadly. They all paled and started to be worry. I sighed and shoove my hand to my pocket. And I pull out my phone. And flip it. And I gaze to the wallpaper.

I shook my head. " so you have a bro or sis?" Sora ask as I nodded slightly. " okay let's talk about something else" sora request as we three nodded. A knok was heard from the door. And someone came in.

" hey should I call you Uncel Snow or Mr. Snow or Mr. Villers?" I ask as my uncle Snow wanted to say something but he didn't spit it out.

"of coures Mr. Villers but starting tommorow" Uncle Snow said and handed my some paper or homework. " this is tomorrow's homework don't forget to do it!" he said as I nodded. He went goodbye and the three of them ask me and I explained. I have two older cousin. Named Lightning or Éclair Farronand Serah Farron. The both of them they got married. Aunt Lightning is married to uncle Noctis Lucis Caelum while Aunt Serah is married to Uncle Snow Villers. Our moms are sisters so we're related.

The three of them nodded and I only smiled. Another knock was heard. A black haired boy that look just like Sora came. " Vanitas! What brings you here?" Sora ask I ask Namine and she answer this is Vanitas Cronbie he's Sora's cousin. When they're little they agree that when they grow up their hairs style will be the same as always. I nodded.

Vanitas was here to gave Sora his book back. Sora thank him and gaze to me he ask to me and I introduce my self. After I introduce my self. Another knock was heard. A brunette and a blonde haired came in. good thing all of the room is large. " Rii! Kyoko! What are you doing here? "

Before I could ask Namine, she already explain to me. Rii or Rixoka Hayden is Sora's cousin. Sora's dad have three sinlings. Sora's dad, Rixoka's dad, and Vanitas's mom. I nodded. She continue and explaine for Kyoko. Kyoko is emotionless girl and cold but once you get to know her. She's really nice. Namine's done explaining. I nodded.

Rii gaze to me and Sora explained. " This is my new friend Kairi Mcgarden!" he chirp. Rii nodded so as Kyoko. Vanitas gaze to Kyoko as Riku titled his head. he stood up and went to Vanitas. he hit his arm with his elbow. Vanitas rub his elbow as Riku command him to do it. Vanitas shook his head and Riku's getting angry. They both agrue. as they all except the both of them sweat dropped.

Sora split the two up. Sora command that they will shake hands and forgive each other. they both smack Sora's head. The tree of them fought as we girls sweat dropped. " If you're gonna fight then fight at the school field or I'll tell Mr. Villers" I said and the three of them stop fighting. " good! Namine, can you gave me a tour?" Namine nodded. Rii and Kyoko wanna come 'cause the both of them are bored.

Namine explained the classes, dorms, and others. ow ya! my class is 2-A and my dorm is number 109. and the four of us bump into students. First Christoper Dawn, he's nice but trickey, he's rich but act like a normal person. second we bump into Xion, Roxas Pascal and Axel. The three of them are nice and loved ice cream. Third we bump into Terra Louise Osnova, Aqua Marina and Ventus Pascal or Ven or Roxas's older twin. They're super nice. Rii and Kyoko hang out with them always. then we bump into the student counsels, cafetiria lady or guys, teachers and other students.

It's already 06.00 pm that means dinner Namine said. Rii and Kyoko ate with Terra, Aqua and Ven and even Vanitas. while me and Namine at with Sora and Riku. the meal is good although one of the cooker is kinda creepy who is it again? ah yes! Mr. Xigbar. he creeps me by doing with his hands. I don't wanna talk about it. while the other one Mr. Xaldin his nice. after that we all went to our dorms. Namine help me with the homework. while I'm doing my homework she's taking a shower and after she's done. and I'm done with my homework. I took a shower and after that both of us are getting ready to go to bed.

I turn of the lights and both of us say good night and went to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow! I think I'm gonna like it here!

End of POV

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter! Hope you enjoy! see you at the next chapter!

R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3:First Day

A/N: Hey there readers….. This is the third chapter so enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy (c) Square Enix

Rixoka Hayden (c) me

Chiristoper Dawn (c) Wingbladeweaver1357

Kyoko (c) Dewdrop-Rose

Dewdrop-Rose: Thanks XD

* * *

Chapter 3: First Day

Kairi woke up and found Namine waking up as well Namine grab the clothes for school. And the clothes is a collar T-shirt, Navy blue tie( the bow ver), Navy blue skirt, black shocks, and brown shoes. She went out and found Kairi reading a book. Kairi do the same just like Namine.

After their done, the both of them will have breakfast. So the two of them went to the cafeteria. Kairi was searching for Sora and Riku or a open table while Namine help her search.

Sora waved his hand to the two girls and the both of them nodded. Before they could go to Sora and Riku, the both of them must grab their breakfast first. Their serfing a lot. Theirs bacon, eggs, toast, salad and others. After they're done grabing their food, the both of them went to Sora and Riku.

The both of them sweat dropped 'cause Sora at a lot of bacons. Riku's just drinking his water. After their done eating. They talk about their lifes." would the four of you want a slice of cake for dessert? It's on the menu!" Mr. Xaldin Rockwell ask as he hold a plate of chocolate cake and Mr. Xigbar Dawala is holding a strawberrie cake.

" Chocolate!" the four of the shout together as Mr. Rockwell cut the chocolate cake with the knife at his belt and ordered Mr. Dawala to grab four plates and forks . Mr. Dawala obey Mr. Rockwell's ordered because Mr. Rockwell is the head of the cafeteria. Mr. Rockwell gave the four student their cake and went to another table.

The four of the tried their cake and it taste good. But Kairi thought that this is the same just like her sister's. Kairi sighed. The four of them finished their cakes and went to their lockers. Kairi and Namine don't know where Sora and Riku's locker but Kairi's is and Namine's locker is side by side.

When Namine opened her locker and a letter dropped. Kairi turn to Namine who's grabing and reading her letter from a secret boy. " who is it from?" Kairi ask as Namine shrugged. " A love letter huh?" She teased Namine as Namine blushed. Kairi smiled and the both of them grab their book and went to their class.

But before the both of them went to class 2-A. Kairi must went to the principal's office. So she waved goodbye to Namine and went to the principal's office. Kairi knock the door and a voice responded. The voice ordered Kairi to came in. And she did.

She saw Principal Eraqus Skatolo with his assistant Miss Oerba Yun Fang. Kairi sat at the chair and Principal Eraqus started to explained the rules. After he's done explaining, Principal Eraqus ordered Miss. Fang to escort Kairi or Ms. Mcgarden to her class. Ms. Fang nodded and escort her.

She knock the door and a black haired man open the door. He saw Ms. Fang and Kairi. He grinned. " Come in!" he said. And she did. Ms. Fang left and went somewhere to do her work. The black haired man A.K.A the teacher of that class. Push his hand down to the table.

" Class I want you to meet our new student! Miss Kairi Mcgarden. Ms. Mcgarden here is our new student! So be nice!" he said as the students nodded. The teacher cross his hand and Kairi just put her finger at her lip. The teacher flinch and rub the back of his head and grin as well.

" Sorry. My name is Mr. Zack Fair! Call me Mr. Fair!" Mr. Fair have a thumps up but the thumps are poining at him. He grinned as Kairi nodded. Kairi pass the other student's chair as she's looking for a open chair. She found it and it's beside Sora.

" well class let's start our class! Take out your Biology book and your homework!" Mr. Fair said as he sat down to his chair. He opened his book and there's a piece of paper. He grab the paper and ask Riku if he could collect it. Riku nodded and collect all of the homework. He gave it to Mr. Fair and sat down.

When he sat down he yawned. Mr. Fair explained the biology chapter per chapter that made Sora fell a sleep. He wrote down notes at the board and turn to the students he narrowed his eyes to Sora and throw an eraser to his head.

" Mr. Hayden if you fell a sleep one more time you'll get detention!" with a mad mood Mr. Fair shout as Sora nodded in frighten. Mr. Fair continuing to write notes to the board. Sora sighed and wrote down the notes. A knock is heard from the door. Two student from another class came.

A brunette and a blonde. " Ms. Hayden, Ms Kyoko. Ah... yes the books put it right here okay?" Mr. Fair smiled as the two of the nodded. Both of them put the books at his table. Rixoka put her hands at her hips while Kyoko cross her arms. " you could go back to class now!" Mr. Fair chirp as the two of them left.

Mr. Fair continuing to wrote down. When he's done he command the student to wrote this down for a test next week. They all were cheering but inside their mind they said to them self ' No!'. Mr. Fair sat down and read a book while waiting for the class to wrote the note down.

" Are you done?" he ask as the students said yes. Mr. Fair stood up and ordered them to prepare for the nest class. So they did, Mr. Fair left the class and the next class is.

" Good Morning class" A brunette smiled warmly. The student greet the teacher back. " So I see we have a new student here. Hello there I'm Mrs. Aerith Fair. Please intoduce your self" Mrs. Fair said politely. As Kairi stood up and nodded.

" My Name is Kairi Mcgarden" Kairi replied as Mrs. Fair smiled.

" please open your English book page ten" Mrs. Fair sat down at her chair and opened her book. She explained the unite but before she could explain she was interfered.

" Mrs. Fair sorry Mrs. But I forgot to bring my book"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe do you know who's clumsy enough to not bring a book to school? Find out at the next chapter!

R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4: Explosion Time

A/N: Hey there readers….. This is the fourth chapter so enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy (c) Square Enix

Rixoka Hayden (c) me

Chiristoper Dawn (c) Wingbladeweaver1357

Kyoko (c) Dewdrop-Rose

Dewdrop-Rose: Thanks XD

* * *

Chapter 4: Explosion Time

" Mrs. Fair, I'm sorry but I didn't bring the book" with a sad tone a person said.

" Mr. Novem, this is the second time. After school, come to the teacher's office" Mrs. Fair said as Mr. Novem nodded. Kairi ask Sora who's Mr. Novem. Sora answered by writing down throw a pice of paper. In that paper, explain about Mr. Novem.

And it said that Mr. Novem is Demyx Novem. He's one of the student councils but the lazy one as well. Kairi nodded and gaze to the front to listen to Mrs. Fair. She explain about the units. After one unit is done she wrote down notes at the board. Mrs. Fair want them to wrote this down for the test for the next four days.

It's already time for changing class. The student gave a greet to Mrs. Fair. She nodded and went to another class. " good morning class" the teacher greeted as the student greet him back. " well I see Snow's niece has finally come. No need to tell your name. I already know. I'm Vexen Iraklion" Mr. Iraklion said while holding a clip board.

" grab you labcoats, goggle and ruber gloves. Let's go to the chemistry room" Mr. Iraklion said as the students nodded. The students follow what he said and followed him to the chemistry room or the lab. Mr. Iraklion explain all about the things they shouldn't touch. For the students who's been here for a long time wanna go to sleep while Kairi, well um... She's only listen.

Mr. Iraklion said to mix the blue and red things together. They all did the same thing what Mr. Iraklion said. But Sora mix things up. He combine the blue with the yellow. Just before Sora combine the two liquid. Mr. Iraklion stopped Sora but it was to late. A large explosion followed a big smoke attack. The all get out of class and coughed.

" wait! Where's Mr. Iraklion?" Riku shout as they all shrugged. Riku drag Sora to the smoky lab. The both of them drag Mr. Iraklion out of the smoky room with an afro. Then they drag Mr. Iraklion to the nurses office. But Mr. Iraklion is to heavy so. The one who's draging him is. Sora, Riku, Demyx and Christoper or Chris.

Mrs. Leonhart was there reading a book. And she gasp seeing Mr. Iraklion unconscious and have an afro. Sora explain every thing and Mrs. Rinoa Leonhart smiled nervously. The four of the put Mr. Iraklion to the bed. And she let them go back to class. At their class Ms. Cissnei Shuriken is already waiting for them. She and the student went to cooking class.

" okay class today we're going to make a sponge cake" Ms. Shuriken exclaims. Sora though of it and raise his hand. " No, Mr. Hayden. It's not from a real sponge" just before he could ask Ms. Shriken already answers

" You'll work with person next to you" she said. Kairi look to her left and she saw a blue haired smiling at her.

" I'm Aqua Marina, call me Aqua" Aqua exclaimed as Kairi nodded. " let's work hard on making the sponge cake" Aqua chrip and Kairi nodded again.

A Hour Later...

The cakes's already done. It's decorated, and it's strawberries. Ms. Shuriken taste it all and the all get an A or B+. the all shouted happily and ate their cake at their stations. " It's really good huh, Kairi?" Aqua ask. When Kairi turn to her she saw Kaori smiling but sadly it's Aqua not Kaori. Kairi only nodded.

Kairi's and Aqua's shape like heart and when Sora and Riku show theirs. The made it she like a circle. They smiled and tried each others cake and it's good. They all went to class and their teacher is already waiting.

" you've come late from cooking class" the teacher said as the student hurried to sat at their seats. " now take out your history homework" and they all did. " Kai- no, um... Ms. Mcgarden can you hand all of the homework?" the teacher said.

" okay Mr. Villers" she stood up and collect the homework. Even though Kairi's his niece. He must be fair for not gaving any answer for her. Mr. Snow Villers explained how the history has past before even one of them is birth.

Riku fell as sleep and Mr. Villers didn't cought him. Mr. Villers wasn't paying atention to the students but he was paying atention to the history. All of the students fell as sleep at teir tables. Mr. Villers gaze to the students. " Wake Up!" he shout. As all of the students woke up. He said if they sleep again he'll double the homework.

They all ughed. Mr. Villers continued explaining until the bell rings. The bell rings that signs for lunch. They all greeted Mr. Villers and went to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria they're serving fride rice with omelets.

They all like the fried rice with the omelets but what they don't like is Mr. Dawala. He's creapy. A shout was heard. They all look at the one who's shouting and apparently it was Sora's cousin, Rixoka Hayden. Her wrist was hold by a boy wearing a hat for winter. Weird... A blonde boy followed by a blonde haired, a black haired, a blue haired and a brunette. Was getting angry with the one who's holding Sora's cousin.

They don't accept it especially the blond haired boy. The one who's holding Rixoka's wrist came with his gang. " what are you going to do with her?" the blonde haired girl ask. As the one wearing a hat smirk.

" let her go-," the blonde boy shout.

* * *

A/N: cliffy I like cliffy... Anyway I hope you enjoy!

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

A/N: Hey there readers sorry I haven't updated. It's about the school work. Once more sorry. And I hope you Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy (C) Square Enix

Rixoka Hayden (C) Me

Kyoko (C) Dewdrops-Rose

Christoper Dawn (C) Wingbladeweaver1357

Dewdrops-Rose: Good thing you cencored it

Guest: I'll update when I can

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprised!

Kyoko's POV

Ow... man Seifer got one of my BFF! Ugh! I hate that guy! He always messing up with her. Didn't he notice that Rii is Ven's? I'm so kicking his but later! And if he stole or capture one of us again, I'm so... gonna punch him!

End of POV

After what Kyoko said in her mind. Ventus began to lost his temper. " Seifer! Let her go! She doesn't want to be with you!" His anger shout as Seifer glared at him. And puch him at the face.

Rixoka's eyes winded. Her arm is still in Seifers hand so she can't help Ven. She glance to her foot. She's sheffering in fear. She always been protected. She was never let to do her own. But now she's sheffering in fear. What should she do? Ven's hurt at the face.

The students surround them and yeld ' fight! Fight! Fight!' Rixoka paniced. She doesn't know what to do. Her arm is kinda been squased. Vanitas and Terra ordered the girls to get back to their class. But they won't. Because a friend always stick together.

They all ordered Seifer to let her go. Even Kairi, Namine, Sora and Riku join to help Sora's cousin. Rii's silent but they all argue. Rii was always silent. Then she reacted. But before she could do it. Kairi shout to him " hey Seifer if you keep doing this I'm gonna tell my uncel Villers about this and he'll tell the principal!" Seifer jump a little and let Rii go to Ven.

They all cross their arms as Seifer and his gang leave. Rii thank Kairi with a frown. Then Kairi ask why's she sad. Rii answered that she couldn't do anything her self. When this happens her friends always fight for her. So she is disappointment on that. She siagh and Kairi smiled nervously. The bell rings as they all went to their class.

At class 2-B

The teacher came an they greet. It was Mr. Vincent Valentine, he teach about geography. Rii thought about what Kairi said when they walk to class together. Kairi said that when she's sad she look just like her little sis. Rii sat next to Kaito Caeruleum and at her right is Kyoko. Ven sat next to Terra. Mr. Valentine teach is so boring that made them all yawned. But Mr. Valentine is nice he never get mad at them. Hm... But maybe he'll get mad 'cause he make all the students sleep.

At 3 o'clock

School is out an they all want to their dorms. Kairi went to her dorm with Namine. When Namine's drawing, Kairi's writing his diary. In her diary she wrote what happend today. Then they do their homework. And they do everything that they must do. Before they went to bed. Kairi'smom phone her.

" Hi, Honey! How's School?" she ask

" It was great mom! I met new friends! And my dorm is nice!" Kairi chirp and gaze at Namine. She smiled to Kairi.

" okay Honey! Have fun! It's already late you should get some rest" her mom said.

" okay mom! Night!" Kairi said as her mom replied night. Kairi walked to the window and glance to the starry sky. she smiled then sighed. " Kaori... If only you were here. You would be happy..." she thought at her head. She smiled sadly as Namine put her hand at Kairi's shoulder.

" it's time to go to bed, Kairi" Namine said and Kairi nodded. The both of them went to their bed and Namine turn of the lights. They all slept.

The Next Week

' Dear Diary

It's me it's already been two weeks since I went to my new school. And it's saturday now so we got a day off from school. Hah...l it's been a long week since she's gone. I want to see her again. Maybe she'll be in my dream! If that's so. I'll be happy! Super happy!.

Okay then it's the end of the writing for today! See ya later Diary!'

Kairi wrote that to her diary and she went to the school's garden. She met Sora, Riku, and Namine there. When she arrive there they are waiting for her. They were planing to just relax and just play or do something they want or tell stories. Since the seat is for three people only. Kairi lost from the game of rock, paper, scissors. So the stood up.

Then Sora's cousins came. Rixoka Hayden and Ventus Pascal alongside Vanitas Croncie and Kyoko. They dunno why but their in the mood to walk together. The four of them who just arrived stood up next to Sora or Namine. Kairi tell them what happen about her sister. They felt sad for Kairi's sister past out.

Then Vanitas told Kairi, why do Seifer want with Rixoka. He wants her because Rixoka is the most quiet and scared of anything. That's why she's an easy target. Kairi nodded aswell as Rixoka. Actually Rixoka wanted to fight for her self then being a scared person and always depends on other people.

" watch out!" a person scream was heard Kairi turn to her left and her eyes winded.

**'CRASH!'**

Kairi crashed to a myterious person. They both crashed to the ground. The both of them that crash to the ground rub their heads. " hey, watch where were you're goi-" Kairi shout but when in the middle of saying! Kairi's eyes winded widely as she saw.

Then the person paled his or her's face. The person smiled and grab his or her's skateboard. " BYE!" the person said and ran away. Eight of them jaws dropped. They look at each other and shiver for no reason.

" who is that person?"

* * *

A/N: end of chapter! Hope you like it!

R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6: Rainy Day

A/N: Hey there! Sorry that I haven't update. I was very very busy and my USB's error . So Enjoy…!

Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy © Square Enix

Rixoka Hayden , Hana Aenean & Kaito Caruleum © Me

Christopher Dawn © Wingbladeweaver1357

Kyoko © Dewdrops-Rose

* * *

Chapter 6: Rainy Day

Kyoko's POV

That's weird. . . . A girl crash to us. . . . . Who could it be? I sighed and went to my room with my friends, Ventus, Rii and Vanitas. When I open the door, we all saw a girl. The girl looked at us and rush to us. She pull us in and locked the door. " I will explain everything but you must keep this a secret" She said and we all nodded.

End of POV

Meanwhile

Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Riku still at the school's garden. But when the four of them talk about the mysterious girl. Suddenly waters dripping from the sky. Then it's starting to dripping faster and the four of them ran to the school apartment. They have no choice but to play at their rooms.

Kairi wrote at her diary and Namine draw. And the boys, they played some board games. Kairi want to just played at her home but it's raining so she sighed. Namine requested to Kairi that they played at Xion's and Aqua's room but she didn't want.

Namine sighed and continue drawing. Kairi look at the window and frowned. She jump to her bed and just glance to the sealing. " Kairi what time is it?" Namine asked as Kairi look to her watch.

" 06.45 pm. You wanna go to the cafeteria?" she ask as Namine stood up and nodded. The both of them went to the cafeteria and saw their two best friends. The both of them get their foods and went to their best friends.

After they sat down they talk a little. Since they sat at a table near Rii's and Ven's they could see what their doing. They saw a new girl with them. Kairi gaze to the new girl and winded her. She stood up and went their.

The new girl look to Kairi and smiled nervously. " Explain" Kairi cross her arms and the new girl sweat dropped and laughed nervously. " C'mon spill it out Kaori" Kairi demanded. Then Riku, Sora, Namine went to her to hear the story.

Kaori rub the back of her head. " well. . . . . . when I . . . . . –,"

Flashback

" Hey! Who's there?!" one of the hikers ask. The two hikers saw Kaori and went to her. They said that this girl fell from above and she fell from above like 5 minutes before they find her.

Then the two hikers took her to the Caelum Hospital. Then Doctor Noctis Lucis Caelum and His wife or Nurse Lightning/ Éclair Caelum took care of her. The hikers explained and the both of them nodded.

the both of them took to her to their mansion and put her at her room. She got a coma or like two weeks. Noctis said that they couldn't call her parents. 'Cause she maybe got amnesia. So Serah, Snow, Lightning/Éclair and Noctis took care of her for two weeks.

Then after two weeks

Kaori woke up and confused. She rushed to the kitchen. " Auntie Serah! Auntie Lightning! Uncle Snow! Uncle Noctis! Why am I here? !" She shout. Noctis was reading his newspapers, Lightning was drinking her coffee, Serah was eating some eggs and Snow was going to take a bit of his pancake and it fell.

Snow explained what happened and told her to go to school.

End Of Flashback

" SO that what happened" Kaori said and Kairi nodded. " well I need to unpack first. Kyoko will you help me?" Kyoko nodded and they all waved goodbye. Kairi smiled and went back to her table.

**A/N: Okay from now on it's Kaori's story okay?**

Kaori and Kyoko went to their room and she help Kaori to unpack. " So you're happy now right? Saw your sister" Kyoko ask and Kaori nodded. Kyoko smiled at the picture frame. There's a picture of Kairi and Kaori blowing the candle that it's on top of their cakes.

" So what do you think about Kairi's friend?" Kyoko ask.

" their good. . . ." Kaori said as she fold her clothes. Kyoko saw a little blushed at her face. She smiled.

" You like Riku Bastion don't you?" Kaori blushed as she shook her head. Kyoko chuckled. " you know there's a rumor. About Riku, He already have a fan club. And He already have a girl friend. And her name is if I'm not mistaking it's Hana Aenean" Kaori frowned. Kyoko paled and shocked.

" It's rumors" Kyoko said and Kaori look away. Kyoko sweat dropped. She look at her watch and said " It's getting late. Let's go to bed". Kaori nodded. And they both went to their beds.

The Next Morning

2-A

Riku was just reading his books and someone hug him from his back. " I missed you so much!" A girl's voice shout. Riku sighed.

" It was just two days Hana" Hana smiled as Riku said that and sighed. He saw Kairi, Sora, and Namine went in. " HELP!" He shout but he didn't let his mouth speak. He only lip saying. The three of them laughed.

" Sit Down Class!" Mr. Villers shout as they all nodded and sat down. He explained. When the history period is almost done, A student came in. " Kao- no Miss. Mcgarden what are you doing here?"

" well, Uncle! Mr. Villers, I'm here because Mr. Fair requested me to gave you this" Kaori handed a paperwork. And he nodded.

" C'mon Ms. Mcgarden! Let's go!" Mr. Fair opened the door and Kaori nodded. She went and follow Mr. Fair but before she did. Mr. Novem shout to Kaori that Kaori is Kairi's double ganger. They all sighed and Mr. Villers ordered Kaori to go and let him explained.

" wow she's-,"

* * *

A/N: Yay….. Cliffy? Hahaha sorry. Well hope you like it!

R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7: Accidents Happens

A/N: Hai There! Sorry that I haven't update. So Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix

Kaori Mcgarden, Rixoka Hayden, Kaito Caeruleum and Hana Aenean (C) Me

Kyoko (C) The White Eclipse of Misfortune

Christopher Dawn (C) WingBladeWeaver1357

* * *

Chapter 7: Accidents Happens

" wow She's hyper" Said Hana.

At The Field

" Okay, Children! Run 20 laps! Starting Now!" Mr. Fair blow his wistle and they all started to run. Mr. Fair watch them ran. After they ran, Mr. Fair wanted them to do something with the ball that he choose. Some of the boys get soccer, some of the boys get basket, some of the girls get volley and some of the girls get basket.

Kaori, Kyoko, Rixoka, Xion and half of their girls classmate got a volleyball, The rest of the girls get basket. Terra, Ventus, Axel and Vanitas get soccer and played with the other boys, Kaito and the other boys get to play basket. Mr. Fair watched them and coach all of the four groups.

Kyoko almost get a hit at the head by a volleyball. Vanitas fell down to the ground and the one who did it to him get a red card from Mr. Fair. And Vanitas hurt his leg so he must sit at the bench. For real Kyoko get a hit at the head. The one who did that said that she was sorry and smirk. Now Kyoko is joining Vanitas.

After Kyoko get an Ice pack for her head. She sat next to Vanitas. Vanitas look her frowned face. " Why are you sad?" He ask. Kyoko turn to him and turn back. She sighed and silent. Vanitas's confused now.

" Well um….. I'm really don't fit here. My big brother and his wife is at Olympus Town. Before they moved we use to life at Twilight Town. They said that they got a job at Olympus Town and he requested me to came with him. But I don't like Olympus Town. So the both of them think and they made up their mind. They let me go to Kingdom High academy and here I am right now." Kyoko explained. Vanitas gaze to de floor and he frowned a little.

The both of the head a wistle

Kaori went to their bench and tissues were stick to her nose. Kyoko gasped and Vanitas drop his jaw. "** I Hot Hig Way A VowwyWall***" (A/N: Translations later) Kyoko and Vanitas said ouch to her and she nodded.

" How long are you…" Kyoko ask and Kaori straight up two finger and connect her thump and the other to make a zero so it's 20 minutes. The two of them owed. Meanwhile when they're waiting the three of them were playing with their phones.

Ten minutes has pass and Kaori took out the tissues from her nose. Kyoko, Vanitas and Kaori were to lazy to join their friends again. The three of them saw a ball towards. " Mr. Fair Watch Out!" The three of them shout as Mr. Fair turn.

The ball hit his face. " Twinkle- Twinkle Little Star. Where should I go right now? " He said and then he fell to the ground. They all sweat dropped and face paled.

Class 2-A

Mrs. Fair were sitting and reading her book while her students were writing what she requested. " **Wrs. Faiw! Mw. Faiw hot hig way a wall!** *" Mrs. Fair winded her eyes as Kaori said that at the middle of the classroom.

" Kaori stay here and keep class 2-A quite, Okay?" Kaori nodded and Mrs. Fair ran to the field. Kaori gaze to the door. She couldn't stand it that there were some tissue at her nose. She took of the tissues and her nose wasn't bleeding anymore.

" What Happen Kaori?" Kairi ask. Kaori look to her sister and explained. They all nodded. Kaori sat at the teachers chair and sighed. She grab her phone and search for something. They all were quite and didn't talk they all text messaging.

" Wow….. your class's so quite compare to mine when teacher leave the class my class get wild" Kaori said as she shook her head. But some students get out of their chairs and went to their friends.

Kaori gaze to Riku. Riku and Hana were arguing about their personal space. Hana smiled. Kaori sighed she sighed because she couldn't be that nice to boys. She always when boys flirt with her, she always kick or punch them.

She letdown her head at the table with her hands blocking her face. five minutes later Terra came he tried to wake her up gently but she doesn't wake up. He smirk and smack the table hardly.

" Mr. Fair Watch Out! What Was That For? !"

" You fell asleep" Terra laughed. He clear his throat. " About Mr. Fair, his not gonna go to school for the past few weeks. Mrs. Leonhart said that he got a coma so He and Mrs. Fair wouldn't teach for a few weeks" Terra said. Kaori was silent and gaze him with some lazy eyes.

" So…. Class two A and two B will be joining together?" Terra nodded and Kaori owed. A few days past and they all have the same period and learn at the gym or the music room.

A few days Later

" Kaori! Kaori!" Kaori turn and then her big sister Kairi panted. " Kaori I need to talk with you" She said and Kaori nodded. They both went to Kairi's dorm. They sat at Kairi's bed and she told everything.

" What?"

" Ugh…. Hana broke up with Riku now she's dating Kaito! After the broke up yesterday, Riku's broken to! He won't smile, he won't do anything anymore!"

" So what do this have to do with me?"

" I Don't Know? ! Just make him happy!"

" Nah….." Kaori said and she leave Kairi's room. Class 2-A and 2-B is having gym or P.E. they were playing at the field. Riku was just daydreaming of just something. Then with no purpose Kaori hit him with a basketball.

Mr. Valentine the teacher that's keeping gym or P.E going while Mr. Fair is out blow his whistle. " Kaori take Riku to the nurse's office!" Kaori nodded as she struggle to carry Riku to the nurse's office. (A/N: She's not really carrying him. She go the same thing just like Sora near the ending of Kingdom Hearts 2)

The she laid him down to the bed. Mrs. Leonhart help her out. Kaori couldn't go until Riku's wake up. Kaori brought her's and Riku's clothes. Half an hour later he woke up. Kaori already change her clothes. She gave Riku some time and they both walk to class together.

" Hey, I'm sorry that I hit your face with a ball" Kaori said and Riku sighed and smiled.

" Hey since tomorrow is Saturday, how 'bout we have a walk at the park tomorrow? I'll buy you Ice-cream!"

* * *

A/N: Okay for the Translations

I Hot Hig Way A VowwyWall= I Got Hit By A Volleyball

" Wrs. Faiw! Mw. Faiw hot hig way a wall!= Mrs. Fair! Mr. Fair got hit by a ball!

Sorry I must put words like that and poor Riku. . . . . Hana broke up with him. Well Kaori tries to cheer him up with a walk at the park or should I say a "Date". Will she cheer him up? Find out at the next chapter!

R&R Please!


End file.
